Don't Cry
by Kaara1
Summary: La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, et Aqua est prête à tout pour réparer l'affront qu'elle a subi. Même à obliger Vanitas à regarder Titanic.


Bien le bonjour à ceux qui liront cette petite histoire o/  
Je suis de retour, avec cette fois un mini OS sur Kingdom Hearts, et plus précisément sur Aqua et Vanitas, mes deux bébés (avec Axel/Lea, absent ici, désolée les gens). Je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce petit truc, même si c'est pas forcément exceptionnel. Je remercie Amestri, qui m'a poussé à écrire (et qui m'a aussi fait rejoindre le fandom accessoirement), et surtout ma bêta Asyliss qui a corrigé.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaira !

* * *

 _Clang ! Clang ! Clang !_

« Allez on se lève, espèce de grosse feignasse ! »

Elle allait le tuer. Lentement, et très, _très_ douloureusement.

En attendant de trouver le courage de mettre en action ses menaces mentales, Aqua se contenta d'essayer d'étouffer les bruits que faisait son charmant petit-ami avec une cuillère en bois et une poêle en écrasant son oreiller sur sa tête, puis, réalisant que ce n'était pas suffisant, elle le balança à l'aveuglette vers le brun. D'après les ricanements moqueurs de celui-ci, elle dû le manquer de façon assez prodigieuse, mais cela suffit pour le faire arrêter et quitter leur chambre. La jeune femme grogna et jeta un coup d'oeil à son réveil, ne pouvant retenir un second grognement en voyant l'heure. Il n'était que 9h24. Toute personne saine d'esprit savait pourtant qu'il ne fallait pas la réveiller avant 10h30 un week-end sous peine de subir son mauvais caractère toute la journée. Mais non, visiblement, puisque monsieur s'était levé tôt ce matin, il avait jugé que la laisser dormir serait injuste, ou quelque chose d'aussi tordu et mesquin que lui.

Avec un soupir, Aqua se redressa et s'assit au bord du lit, passant sa main sur son visage pour en effacer les dernières traces de sommeil. Le matin même, Vanitas était allé à un entretien d'embauche au Keyblade Graveyard, la salle de concert à l'autre bout de la ville, et il venait très probablement d'en rentrer. Cela faisait des mois qu'il cherchait un nouveau travail suite à la fermeture du supermarché de la ville voisine, et si au début il avait été assez heureux de flâner toute la journée en pyjama, à regarder des séries et à jouer aux jeux vidéos, même lui, pourtant réputé pour sa paresse, avait fini par s'en lasser. Il s'était alors lancé à corps perdu dans la recherche d'un job, et après de nombreux refus qui avaient exacerbé son mauvais caractère naturel et parfois mit en péril leur couple, il avait finalement trouvé une piste prometteuse. Étant donné son enthousiasme à l'embêter de si bon matin, il devait avoir de bonnes nouvelles, mais avec lui, elle n'était jamais vraiment sûre de rien.

Une fois son courage rassemblé, elle se mit debout, enfila sa paire de pantoufles à l'image des Power Rangers (cadeau de Vanitas, qui, pour une raison qui leur était inconnue, avait toujours appelé Aqua, Terra et Ventus les 'Power Rangers') et sortit de la chambre, encore à moitié endormie. Son petit-ami n'avait pas intérêt à lui adresser la parole avant qu'elle n'ait bu au minimum deux tasses de thé, ou elle le tuerait. Heureusement pour lui, ce dernier se contenta d'un sourire en coin en la voyant déambuler tel un zombie dans la cuisine à la recherche de ses précieux sachets de plantes séchées. Une fois que sa tasse fut prête et qu'elle en eut avalé quasiment tout le contenu d'une traite, Vanitas lui sourit. C'était un sourire sincère, un sourire heureux comme il n'en faisait que rarement, et ce simple fait suffit à pleinement la réveiller.

« Donc, je suis allée au Keyblade Graveyard comme prévu, ce matin. »

Il se stoppa là, ménageant son effet, et malgré que le fait qu'Aqua connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question, elle lui fit les gros yeux et lui demanda, surexcitée.

« Alors ? Ça a donné quoi ? »

« J'ai été pris, je commence dans deux semaines. »

La jeune femme lui adressa un énorme sourire et, se penchant au-dessus de la table, l'embrassa amoureusement. Elle se recula après quelques secondes, incapable de retenir son sourire.

« C'est génial Van, félicitations ! »

Ce dernier lui adressa un regard faussement dédaigneux.

« Tu croyais quoi, qu'ils allaient dire non à 76 kilos de pur talent ? Ils ne sont pas stupides à ce point. »

Aqua rit et secoua la tête, désabusée. Comptez sur Vanitas pour se vanter, évidemment. Le jour où elle le verrait humble et gentil, elle saurait que quelque chose de grave se tramait dans sa tête. Ou qu'il avait échangé de corps avec son cadet. Sora avait beau énormément ressembler à Vanitas, plus que le propre jumeau de ce dernier, au niveau caractère, c'était le jour et la nuit. Cela n'empêchait pas les deux frères de s'adorer, et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, Sora était un des êtres les plus importants dans la vie du brun, plus que Ventus ou Roxas, ses autres frères avec lesquels il entretenait une relation plus distante. En pensant à ça...

« Tu devrais appeler Sora pour lui dire, il sera ravi pour toi. »

Vanitas haussa simplement les épaules d'un air nonchalant.

« Ouais, je verrais ça plus tard. »

Elle hocha la tête, se resservant une tasse de thé à la menthe. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir emmener son petit-ami au restaurant pour fêter ça, mais ces derniers mois passés à vivre sur son salaire avaient considérablement réduit leur budget, et s'ils voulaient finir le mois, ce n'était pas envisageable. Elle soupira, attristée à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir lui faire plaisir. Comme si Vanitas avait lu dans ses pensées, il roula des yeux et déclara d'un ton désabusé :

« Sérieux, on s'en fout, c'est juste un boulot, pas besoin de sortir les chandelles et les couverts en argent. En plus j'ai envie de bouffer du risotto. » Il la vit commencer à ouvrir la bouche et continua sans lui laisser le temps de s'exprimer. « Oui je suis sûr, oui je sais que t'aimes pas les champignons mais c'est moi qui ait eu ce job donc j'ai le droit, et non j'aurai pas besoin d'aide, je tiens pas à finir à l'hosto merci. »

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire penaud qui lui fit juste rouler des yeux une nouvelle fois. Les compétences d'Aqua en cuisine étaient absolument désastreuses. Terra répétait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'un jour, elle avait réussi à louper des pâtes (ce qui était absolument faux, bien entendu ses pâtes avaient juste été un peu molles, mais pas ratées). C'était tout le contraire pour Vanitas celui-ci était un vrai cordon bleu, capable d'arriver à parfaitement cuisiner n'importe quel plat au premier essai, un fait qui pouvait paraître étonnant quand on connaissait la nature impatiente du brun. C'était donc à lui que revenait la préparation des repas et les courses, Aqua étant incapable de faire la différence entre des spaghettis et des tagliolini. Cette dernière s'occupait plutôt du ménage et de remplir le réservoir de la voiture.

Son petit déjeuner finit, elle entreprit d'aller se doucher et s'habiller, puis de nettoyer un peu la maison. Ces tâches ne lui prirent pas longtemps, et moins d'une heure plus tard, elle dû se trouver une autre occupation. Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et envoya un rapide sms à ses meilleurs amis pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle concernant Vanitas, et eut rapidement une réponse enthousiaste de la part de Ven, à qui elle fit promettre de ne rien dire à Sora. Terra quand à lui ne répondit rien, mais elle ne s'en étonna pas tout le monde savait que ce dernier mettait généralement plusieurs heures pour ça (elle se souvenait encore de la fois où Ven, exaspéré par cette situation, avait crée une pétition en ligne en espérant l'influencer à réagir plus vite, en vain). Une fois cela fait, elle alla s'installer devant la télé, et commença à zapper. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant, juste des rediffusions de vieilles séries, si bien qu'elle se décida à laisser « Titanic ». Elle n'aimait pas vraiment les films romantiques, et celui-ci l'avait toujours laissé de marbre, mais elle savait que Vanitas les avait en horreur et il méritait bien ça après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ce matin. Et, sans manquer, quand il arriva dans le salon une dizaine de minutes plus tard et reconnut le film en question, il commença à râler.

« T'es sérieuse ? Un film à l'eau de rose ? Et le « Titanic » en plus, t'as rien trouvé de mieux à mettre ? »

« Non, » répondit-elle en secouant la tête, un sourire discret aux lèvres, « sauf si tu préfères une énième rediffusion de Monsieur Monk. »

Bingo. Il grogna et s'assit sur le canapé, signifiant ainsi sa préférence. Si il y avait une chose que le brun détestait plus que les films romantiques, c'était cette série, ou plutôt Monk lui-même, qu'il trouvait absolument ridicule. Aqua s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé, et vit du coin de l'oeil son petit-ami faire de même avant d'étendre ses jambes et de poser ses pieds sur ses cuisses. Elle le laissa faire, habituée, et se concentra sur le film. Elle retint un soupir ennuyé en voyant Rose et Jack se tourner autour. Au moins la musique était plutôt bonne, et les décors étaient, à certains moments, vraiment très beaux. Alors qu'elle se tournait vers Vanitas pour lancer une pique moqueuse au moment de la scène mythique à l'avant du bateau avec les deux amants, elle aperçut le regard concentré qu'avait ce dernier. Il semblait captivé par le film, et cela l'étonna. N'avait-il pas râlé une demi-heure auparavant en comprenant qu'ils allaient regarder « Titanic » ? Amusée par ce retournement de situation, elle passa le reste du film à lui jeter de discrets regards en coin pour observer ses réactions, et eut du mal à se retenir de rire en surprenant des petits sourires niais devant certaines scènes.

Arriva finalement le moment qui avait fait pleurer de nombreux gens, et Aqua se reconcentra sur le film, malgré tout un peu émue. Ce passage touchait toujours sa corde sensible, probablement du fait qu'elle savait qu'elle ferait exactement la même chose pour ses amis, ou pour Vanitas. C'est donc avec émotion qu'elle regarda Jack doucement perdre la vie pour sauver celle de Rose, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un bruit étranger à la télévision. Prise dans le moment, elle ne s'en formalisa pas, mais le son se répéta, plus fort et plus rapide. Elle se tourna vers Vanitas pour lui demander si lui aussi l'entendait, puis elle remarqua de ce dernier s'était détourné, et qu'il semblait être la source des bruits humides qu'elle entendait. Lorqu'elle comprit de quoi il s'agissait, elle eut du mal à s'empêcher de rire.

« Vanitas, tu pleures ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! N'importe quoi ! Pourquoi je pleurerais devant un film débile, hein ? »

Sa tirade aurait pu être convaincante si elle n'avait pas été prononcé avec une voix si tremblante. Aqua se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour retenir son hilarité, puis posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

« Tu as le droit de pleurer tu sais. »

« Ta gueule, je pleure pas j'ai dit. »

Elle ne s'offusqua pas de son langage, sachant qu'il s'agissait avant tout d'un moyen de défense. Elle se contenta de descendre sa main et de doucement caresser le dos de son petit-ami, le réconfortant en silence. Quand les reniflements se firent plus rares, elle s'approcha de lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille, le serrant contre elle, tout en caressant ses cheveux de sa main libre, un geste qui ne manquait jamais de le calmer.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? Si j'avais su que ça te faisait pleurer, on aurait pu mettre autre chose. »

Elle entendit Vanitas marmonner quelque chose contre la peau de sa gorge, mais fut incapable de comprendre ce qu'il avait dit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Enfaitj'adorelesfilmsàl'eauderosemêmesiçamefaitpleureràchaquefoisetsituledisàquiquecesoitjetetuerai. »

Elle resta interdite quelques secondes, le temps que son cerveau décrypte le charabia que venait de sortir le brun, puis elle se fit violence pour ne pas éclater de rire. Elle n'aurait jamais cru ça si elle ne l'avait pas entendu de la bouche du concerné ! Qui aurait pu penser que le dur, cynique et cruel Vanitas avait un tel secret ? Elle tapota sur sa tête, d'une façon qu'elle espérait ne pas être trop moqueuse ni condescendante, et embrassa le sommet de son crâne.

« Je te promets que ton secret sera bien gardé avec moi. »

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu !  
Avant que les fans de Monk me tombent dessus, sachez que je n'ai rien contre cette série, je regarde de temps en temps, c'est plutôt sympa, mais il fallait quelque chose que Vanitas détesterait et c'est la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit.  
Et sinon, Vanitas x Sora, c'est mon BROTP à la vie à la mort.  
Bref, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, que ce soit positif ou négatif (les deux sont utiles), et merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
